Enamorada de un Hombre Lobo
by DanhLew
Summary: —Comprendo que no desees hablarme, ni verme y tocarme... —sus ojos como el mar reflejaban el dolor de su corazón, sus manos tocaron las mías en un pequeño roce— Pero desde que te conocí he comprendido que no podemos estar separados... y comprendes perfectamente lo que digo. —Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, estaba acorralada entre la espada y la pared... ¿Ahora que debo hacer?


_**(Para aquellas personas que me conocen por aqui) si, se que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas x.x pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y ahora no tengo el suficiente tiempo que antes, espero y lo comprendan.**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES DE CORAZON DE MELON NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV, EVE Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN (Y A SUS DUEÑAS)_

**Prefacio**

Muerte.

Es la única palabra que describe ahora mi situación, supongo que las cosas empeoraran, siempre sucede en las películas ¿Por qué no pasaría en la vida real? Mis ojos solo observaban los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, un paramédico los cubrió a cada uno con una manta blanca. Dando a entender que estaban muertos, que ya no había forma de recuperarlos.

Un miembro de la policía me pregunto sobre mi estado, no conteste y el no reclamo una respuesta, todos deberían de saber que no quería hablar con nadie y así era.

Nadie más vino a hablarme.

Incluso cuando los periodistas llegaron para grabar los sucesos del accidente no necesitaron de mi testimonio, sabían que yo no me encontré en el momento de los hechos, ni siquiera sé cómo es que el auto se deslizo hasta chocar con el árbol. No estaba lloviendo, muy apenas las nubes cubrían la mitad del cielo en el momento que ocurrió.

Los policías me llevaron a mi hogar, donde me dijeron que tendría que esperar al abogado y a la Tía Jane, la hermana de mi madre.

Las horas pasaron y la tormenta seguía en pie, pude escuchar el sonido de dos autos estacionarse en frente de mi hogar, solo espere a que las personas adecuadas entraran… no tenía ganas de nada.

—El Sr. Y la Sra. Evans le dejaron la custodia a usted, Sra. Smith.

Una vez que el abogado y mi Tía llegaron se sentaron junto a mí en la sala, para hablar sobre el testamento de mis padres.

—Los fondos del banco están ahora al nombre de la jovencita, también los papeles de este departamento y sobre otras pertenencias del Sr. Y la Sra. Evans. —el abogado cerro su carpeta y dejo un papel en la mesita de centro junto a un bolígrafo— Debe firmar aquí Sra. Smith — señalo al papel.

Mi Tía son dudarlo lo firmo, en toda la charla no hable, aun que yo estuviese incluida en ella. Una vez que todo el papeleo termino el abogado dijo unas últimas palabras y se fue, dejándonos a las dos solas.

—Eve… —podía sentir su vista sobre mí, no necesitaba verla— Se que este es un momento difícil… pero debemos irnos, tienes que empacar tus cosas, arreglar las cosas de tu hurón y…

—Ya nada importa. —hable interrumpiéndola, levante la vista para mirarla y proseguí— Mis padres murieron hoy, no hay nada mas por hacer.

—Por supuesto que si querida. —levanto su mano para acariciar mi rostro pero yo me aleje de ella— no te mantengas negativa… todo sucede por algo en la vida.

—Mentira… —murmure— ¿Cómo es que se atrevieron a dejarme sola? Nada tiene sentido Tía.

—Fue un accidente linda.

—No… —mi voz sonaba quebrada, ya no lo aguantaba más.

Comencé a llorar.

Mis sollozos eran fuertes e incontrolables, mis piernas temblaban hasta que no lo resistí y caí de rodillas al suelo, mi Tía se levanto con rapidez del sofá y fue a abrazarme al suelo, me estrecho contra su pecho y solo me susurraba cosas como _"tranquila, todo estará bien" _o _"ahora estás conmigo, no estarás sola"_.

Pude sentir que pasamos horas en esa posición, pero la realidad es que solo estuvimos así una hora.

Al final del día me dijo que llamaría a una compañía de mudanzas, compraría boletos de avión para dentro de tres días irnos a Brest, la Bretaña francesa. Al ir a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, pude sentir como una cosa peluda subía a mí, lo vi.

Era mi hurón, Gale. Sonreí feliz al verlo, lo tome en manos y comencé a acariciar su cabeza.

—Al menos todavía te tengo a ti. —seguí acariciándolo, hasta que pude sentir como mis parpados me pesaban.

Apague las luces y me arrope, Gale no tardo en acostarse a mi lado, junto a la almohada.

Cerré mis ojos y los sueños se apoderaron de mi mente.

Ya mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

**_Ahora, esta historia la subi originalmente en CdM... pero ahora la e reescrito, mejorado muchas cosas, cambios en la trama y cosas parecidas, pero ahora a las que son nuevas al leer esto, debo decir que NO ME INSPIRE EN CREPUSCULO al escribir esto._**

**_Por que abra cosas parecidas (en mi opinion demasiado) a unas escenas en Crepusculo, lo que es para mi, demasiado cursi y yo muy apenas y puedo escribir romanticismo. Ahora pedire permiso a las dueñas de unos personajes de casting para usarlos aca, si ya han leido la historia en CdM espero y les agrade esta mejora y no se preocupen, no dejare de escribir en CdM, pero ya veran que pasa... espero y les agrade c:_**

**_¡Nos Vemos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Dejaran algun Review?_**


End file.
